1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryopump and a method for repairing a cryopump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cryopump is a vacuum pump that traps gas molecules by condensing or adsorbing them on cryopanels cooled to a cryogenic temperature so as to pump them. A cryopump is generally used to attain a clean vacuum environment required in a semiconductor circuit manufacturing process or the like. A cryopump is a so-called entrapment vacuum pump and therefore regularly requires regeneration for discharging trapped gas to the outside.